Change
|Seats2 Title = Cabinet|Seats2 = |Website = www.change.sk|politics = Politics of Sekowo|political parties = List of Political Parties in Sekowo|elections = Elections in Sekowo}} Change (変化する) is a Sekowan political party. It advocates for socialism, progressivism, pacifism and environmentalism. It also defends the return of the monarchy, despite that not being a main goal. As of November of 4416 the party no longer supports the return of the monarchy supporting instead a republican system. It currently has 64 seats in the Grand Senate of Sekowo and is the biggest party in 6 cities, Ibarachi , Itogaki , Nago , Kitashuto , Hishikawa and Kutakaza . It's also the biggest party in a prefecture, Hokuzan, since December of 4408. It's in the government since May of 4111 after it reached an agreement with the People's Party to form a coalition. Since 4417 it has had a majority government. Because of the country's constitution, Aoto Kimura leads the cabinet. However Michi Kurosawa is the de facto minister of Head of Government. The party also controls the ministries of Internal Affairs, Justice, Health and Social Services, Science and Technology and Environment and Tourism. All politicians who join Change have to pledge allegiance to "The 5 Principles of Aapo". Those 5 principles have been created by Aapo Hayashi and are considered the main rules of the party. However, their understanding has evolved to better adapt to the times. The cabinet put in place in April of 4417, fully made up of Change's members, is one of the most diverse ever in the history of Sekowo. Of the 13 ministers of the cabinet (considering Michi Kurosawa the minister of Head of Government) 7 are women and 4 are members of the LGBTQ+ community, 2 gay men, 1 bisexual man and 1 lesbian. This can also be one of the youngest cabinets ever with an average age inferior to 40 years old. As of December of 4418, Michi Kurosawa is the official Prime-Minister of Sekowo as the offices of Head of State and Head of Government have been separated. Aapo Hayashi , one of the party's founders and member of the Leadership Council, has retired as of December of 4427. He has been replaced in the Leadership Council by the party's current spokesperson and its parliamentary leader Saki Hamasaki. The 5 Principles of Aapo *'Solidarity- '''As a society, we should all help those less fortunate and fight for a fair economy and society where people help each other and money isn't valued over people. *'Equality- No one should be subjected to inferior treatment no matter what. Whatever the characteristics of each one of us and the ideas each one of us supports, everyone deserves the same respect and the same attention. We are human beings, nothing more. *'Critical Thinking- '''People should be able to think for themselves and speak up on what they think is wrong. Uneducated people that simply do or say what the government or any other institution wants them to do or say are an enemy to democracy and to our freedom of speech. For critical thinking to exist, the government must make sure people have access to free education that doesn't teach them to have good grades but to be good people and think critically. Also, everyone should have access to the whole truth because only with the truth people can develop their own opinions. *'The Sanctity of Life-''' Life is the most sacred thing we have and it must be respected in all ways possible. Death penalty is immoral whoever may be the victim. Abortion is immoral and shouldn't be supported by the state however banning it leads to more deaths and insecurity, its legalization is the best way to ensure the protection of not just life but a life of dignity. Euthanasia while it may seem immoral is the decision of the person, no one has the right to deny another person the choice to have his/her life ended. War is probably the most immoral threat against life and as such war should never be the solution and should always be treated as the problem. The military industrial complex must be broken and a state of peace and trust in each other should be implemented with a military just for emergencies. Other living beings should also have their lives respected as much as possible. *'Freedom- '''The people must have their right to be free protected as much as possible. Everyone should be able to preach any religion they want or choose not to do it. Everyone should be able to say what they think. Everyone should be able to be healthy, to be educated and to be successful because only those who have dignity in their lives are truly free. Freedom is essential in a democracy and no one shall infringe that right of all human beings. Youth Wing The party has its own youth wing, Rebels for Change. It has almost 500 thousand members making it the biggest youth wing of a political party in Sekowo and one of the biggest ones in Terra. It is credited for rising interest in politics by young people and is responsible for many initiatives and activities. Rebels for Change organizes Weekend of Change every year where it's discussed not just politics but also arts, sports, among others. Concerts, seminars, contests, stand-up comedy, movies, expositions, talks, all this is included in the Weekend of Change (it takes place for a weekend). Weekend of Change is considered the main political event in Sekowo and is praised by right-wingers and left-wingers alike as a show of culture, love and critical thinking. The slogan of the event is "Love Each Other" and everyone can take part in it for free, however, voluntary donations are welcome. Rebels for Change also has been investing in turning young people into entrepeneurs. Despite being a socialist organization, it supports small and medium-size businesses and it promotes entrepreneurship among young people even holding seminars on it in its anual event, Weekend of Change. Charity Work Change has made notable work when it comes to charity associating itself with many charitable organizations and being involved directly in helping those less-fortunate. It has been involved in many initiatives, building houses for the homeless, distributing meals, clothes and toys to poor people and planting trees. However, its most notable action yet is the hiring of homeless and unemployed people to work in the party. Many people have risen above poverty thanks to this. The party hasn't required those who were hired to join the party and gave the option of those working for the party only doing charity work, that is usually not paid but that would be in this case. The party pays at least 5 SEK a hour to every person working for it. Party Figures *Aapo Hayashi (Party's Leadership Council; Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Aoto Kimura (Former President of Sekowo; Party's Leadership Council) *Michi Kurosawa (Prime Minister, Minister of Head of Government; Grand Senate of Sekowo; Party's Leadership Council) *Saki Hamasaki (Party's Spokesperson; Grand Senate of Sekowo; Party's Parliamentary Leader) *Miya Fujimoto (Party's Leadership Council; Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Harumi Miyagi (Party's Leadership Council; Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Norita Kimura (Party's Policy Advisor; Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Rie Koizumi (Party's Election Manager) *Hiro Tsukuda (Minister of Internal Affairs) *Makiko Ito (Minister of Justice) *Ren Abe (Minister of Health and Social Services) *Nori Ikeda (Minister of Science and Technology) *Bashira Aragaki (Minister of Environment and Tourism) *Chika Oshiro (Minister of Foreign Affairs; Previously Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Kioko Inoue (Minister of Finance; Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Daichi Fukui (Minister of Defence) *Kaito Yamada (Minister of Infrastructure and Transport) *Sakura Ishikawa (Minister of Education and Culture; Previously Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Takahiro Moto (Minister of Food and Agriculture; Previously Grand Senate of Sekowo) *Fumiko Nakajima (Minister of Trade and Industry; Previously Grand Senate of Sekowo) Legislative Elections Presidential Elections 'First Round 'Second Round' Prefecture Affiliates In April of 4416, Change announced it was going to affiliate with the following local political parties after it presented a bill in the Grand Senate of Sekowo to establish legislatures for all prefectures. Leadership Council Category:Political parties in Sekowo Category:Sekowo Category:Government and politics of Sekowo